


Possession

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, Incest Kink, Inspired by Twitter, Inspired by a picture, M/M, Pain Kink, Riding, Tattoo, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: A look into what happened when Sam got his tattoo back.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jared's most recent instagram pic and various conversations on twitter. Betaed by the wonderful @snugglinflannelbrothers and any remaining mistakes are my own.

[Jared's instagram photo ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BXG895yge1c/?taken-by=jaredpadalecki&hl=en)

 

 It was a different kind of pain than he was used to in his normal life. A comfortable kind of pain, if that made any sense. The buzz of the gun, the rush of blood and endorphins through his body. The fact that he was doing it willingly. The feel of Dean's eyes on him, barely blinking.   
Fuck, he could probably come just from this.   
   He peered down to admire the tattoo artist’s work. It was lower than it had been last time, further down from his neck, but just the right spot. He looked up from the beads of blood on his chest and caught Dean's eye.   
   "Kinda controlling, ain't he?" The artist whispered, as though trying to keep Dean from overhearing, and Sam fought against the chuckle building in his chest. "It's not, like, a brand or somethin’, right?"   
   "This is a choice." Sam replied lightly as he smiled at his brother. "We will match when you're done, of course, but it's not a mark of his ownership." Quite the opposite in a lot of ways, he added silently as Dean lifted an eyebrow at him.   
   "Well, I see all kinds of kinky stuff in here, but your man over there, he's right up there with the most controlling and jealous boyfriends I've had to deal with while tatting someone."   
He hit a sensitive spot after he finished speaking and Sam was surprised to feel himself fighting off a wince of pain. Dean took two steps closer but stopped when sam raised his hand slightly. "M'ok Dean." He added soft enough for only Dean to hear.   
   A few more minutes of the buzzing of the gun and the sounds of the shop around them but no speaking. Sam let his eyes trail over the art on the walls; they were covered in stencils and photos of past tattoos. His eyes lingered on a few beautiful ones, large sleeves of beautiful interlocking artwork. Absently he thought Dean’s pale skin would look beautiful covered in the colorful art but dismissed it immediately. Visible tattoos make a person too noticeable and Dean was noticeable enough, his presence filling whatever room he found himself in. Sam looked up at the feel of blazing eyes on him.

   “You're staring again.” He barely felt his lips move with the words, but he knew that Dean heard him. He watched Dean sweep his gaze over Sam's body and they way he lingered at Sam's crotch; Dean could tell he was hard.

   “Mmmmmm.” Was the only reply as Dean stepped closer. Sam craned his neck up towards Dean, so that whatever he wanted to say could be said without a concern that the tattoo artist, nearly finished now, would overhear.

   “Wanna ride you in that chair. You look so amazing right now and I can't stop thinking about it. Think we could get the shop to ourselves?” Sam turned shiny eyes up at his brother, beaming and turned on.“If anyone can persuade them, you can big brother.” 

   An hour later Sam's chest was subdued to a localized aching burnt sensation under a plastic bandage and they were alone again. He eyed his brother as Dean stalked forward; tonight there would be no more foreplay. The tattoo and the ridding themselves of other people, that was his foreplay. He leaned back in the chair and spread his legs invitingly, even as one hand groped on the table behind him for the Vaseline he knew was there.

   “I'm not going to fight your clothes off.” Sam sighed, fingers closing around the tub and pulling it to him. He opened his jeans and lifted his ass enough to slide them down and pull out his cock, coating it with the sticky substance.

Dean said nothing, choosing instead to shove his jeans and boxers down roughly before he closed the distance between them, straddling Sam's legs and trapping him on the chair.

   “So fucking hot little brother.” Dean sighed as he licked his way into Sam's mouth. Sam felt the wet tip of Dean's cock drag on the skin of his lower stomach where his shirt was pulled open, and the comforting weight of Dean's entire body as he levered himself into position. “Gonna ride you till you're broken.” Dean threatened and, with no more prep, he angled Sam's cock to press at his hole.

   They hadn't fucked for days, but sam knew that sometimes his brother liked to wear a plug, keeping him just open enough that they wouldn't have to take time with preparations. Sam liked Dean tight and Dean liked it to hurt a little.

Pain was something they were both intimately familiar with.

   Dean took him all the way in one breathless press and before Sam could take another breath, Dean's ass was pressing against his hips and he was all the way inside, fighting against the impulse to thrust his hips up and demand his orgasm. This was Dean's show now.

   Dean started slow, building up to a furious rhythm that had the sturdy chair creaking beneath them and both of them sweating in no time. Sam gripped Dean's hips hard and let him use his body to get off; Dean always made sure Sam came first. “Gonna come inside me little brother, huh? Fill me up till I'm hot and wet inside?” Sam gasped, his body flashing with heat at Dean's words. They indulged in plenty of kinks that got them both to the edge fast, but nothing made either one of them come hard like the brother talk. It always made it that much hotter and that much dirtier.

   “Always big brother. Cmon Dean, ride me harder than that.” He encouraged the up and down movement of Dean's hips but let Dean keep control of the harsh fuck.

   He could tell when the head of his cock dragged past Dean's prostate because each time Dean's mouth fell open in a harsh pant. Sam looked down at Dean's purple cock, dripping and smearing precome all over their stomachs and shirts. He grinned; if the employees didn't know what they were doing before they'd surely notice when the two of them left looking sloppy, dirty and well fucked. He pushed his thumb into the sensitive nub of Dean's hipbone to feel his whole body shudder; Dean was so responsive to his touch.

   “Want me to jerk you off?” He asked, his voice deep and rough with exertion. He could feel sweat trickling down his neck and soaking through his unbuttoned flannel.

   Dean snarled at him, “Wanna come like this, just your big dick in me”, with a vicious twist of his hips that made them both clench and Sam's balls throb with the threat of release.

   Dean, sensing how close he was, moved his right hand from Sam's shoulder and placed it over the plastic covering the redone tattoo and that was it for sam. That heat, the burn of it combined with Dean's obvious desire and lust for the ink in his body, marking him in a different kind of possession, was more than he could take. He flexed and bucked, pushing himself as far into Dean's body as he could go as he finally came, hard enough that his eyes rolled back into his head. His balls pulsed until it hurt, and that was when he felt Dean bear down and come between them, hot and sticky and all over his stomach. Dean curled his fingers into the skin above the bandage on his chest.

  “Mine, little brother.”


End file.
